Paradoxo
by Jubs.s
Summary: Congelar sentimentos. Derretê-los quando for oportuno...


_**1 – Capítulo Único**_

Ele não sabia ao certo de quem se tratava. Mas sabia que, pelo simples fato de ter chamado sua atenção, não poderia ser qualquer uma. Estava cheio dessas em sua vida. Queria mais que as simplórias aventuras que tinha com uma mulher mais desequilibrada que a outra, porém lindas. Sempre lindas.

Por outro lado não acreditava que se deixara levar por tão pouco. Geralmente, tais mulheres, imploravam por ele e faziam todas as suas vontades antes que ele pudesse denominá-las sua. Isso tudo antes de também se tornarem completamente loucas e possessivas. Talvez fosse a carência...

Não. Claro que não se tratava de carência. Draco Malfoy não é suscetível à carência. Pensando melhor, talvez fosse apenas a falta de um corpo quente ao lado do seu em sua cama, no meio da noite. E, talvez, como se tornara mais exigente e crítico quanto às suas mulheres, estivesse com saudades. Não delas. Nunca. Apenas do corpo.

E o dela...

A capa preta que cobria o que parecia um corpo frágil e delicado e deixava visível apenas o par da bota marrom, com um salto finíssimo. E a nuca, nua. Os cabelos de cor ainda desconhecida cobertos por um gorro marrom, num coque, quem sabe.

O mínimo que o instigava.

A vontade de tocar em sua pele era crescente. Arrancar-lhe a capa, as roupas, os beijos. E sanar todo e qualquer desejo que a ele ocorresse.

Quem seria aquela mulher que, mesmo sem querer, estava levando-o à insensatez?

Talvez fossem os novos tempos, os novos ares, mas pouco importava se nela corria o sangue bruxo ou não. Pelo menos não aos fins onde Draco Malfoy a via.

Encontravam-se no que, em outra estação, poderia ser chamada de um movimentado parque londrino. Mas, definitivamente, a aproximação do inverno não agradava aos que por ali passavam, mesmo que sem propósito algum. O parque encontrava-se praticamente deserto. As únicas pessoas que lá estavam eram um casal de namorados, abraçados, andando apressadamente em direção ao cinema que ficava na rua transversal, um bêbado com uma garrafa cantando alto alguma música trouxa, ele, Draco Malfoy, que acabara de sair do luxuoso carro para sentir o ar frio da tarde e ela, que se apoiava na grade gelada do parque, saboreando um sorvete. Quem sabe fora exatamente isso que o impressionara a princípio. Quem sabe, assim como ele, ela se sentia bem e confortável no frio.

Resolveu se aproximar. Era um Malfoy. Impressionava mulheres por sua elegância, beleza, conta bancária e, para as que sabiam, por seu nome. Não seria diferente com essa.

O vento gelado contra sua pele fazia com que seus cabelos voassem para trás, que suas bochechas ficassem ligeiramente rosadas à medida que ele andava sem se importar em proteger o rosto. As mãos dentro dos bolsos pouco tinham ligação à falta de confiança ou frio. Eram puramente charme.

Encostou-se com as costas e os cotovelos na grade e não a olhou, mantendo o olhar fixo em qualquer ponto a sua frente. Ela, se percebeu, não esboçou nenhuma reação a presença dele ao seu lado, o que o incomodou profundamente. Afinal, quem ela pensava que era ignorando um Malfoy?

Encarou o perfil da mulher que dominara seus pensamentos nos últimos quinze minutos e, ainda assim, ela não esboçou reação alguma.

Quase rindo, tamanha a surpresa, ele continuou a olhá-la. Ela terminava seu sorvete com uma calma que beirava o absurdo, como se estivesse sozinha. Sem ele, sem o bêbado e sem o casal de namorados que, agora Malfoy constatara, já devia estar confortavelmente sentado na sala de cinema.

Então ela terminou seu sorvete. Deu as costas a ele e começou a andar.

- Ei! – ele não conseguira se controlar. Soara de uma maneira tão desesperada que nem ao menos podia acreditar. Como deixara que a mulher que nem ao menos o olhara mexesse tanto com ele?

Mas ela parou e, por um momento, ele ficou até mesmo satisfeito por ter parecido fraco.

E silêncio.

O que ele não imaginava que aconteceria. Para ele seria tudo muito metódico agora: ela se viraria, o olharia e o avaliaria. Como sempre ele passaria nessa avaliação, eles beberiam alguma coisa em algum lugar e logo estariam na sua casa. Na sua cama.

Mas ele devia começar a perceber que, mesmo que não a conhecesse nem um pouco, ela não era como as mulheres que havia conhecido. E isso, por mais que o irritasse completamente, tinha lá seu lado interessante. Interessante o bastante para ignorar quaisquer ações – ou a falta delas, no caso – dela em relação a ele.

Ele começou a andar ao encontro dela. Os sapatos impecavelmente limpos e brilhantes faziam com que algumas das poucas folhas secas estalassem sob seus pés.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – ela disse. Seca. Ríspida. Impaciente. Sem ao menos se virar.

Ele congelou. Talvez agora tivesse a noção real do quão frio estava. Como ela sabia exatamente quem ele era e não o tratara como um Malfoy deve ser tratado? Na verdade, como ela ousara tratá-lo dessa maneira se o conhecia? Estava tudo bem enquanto parecia ser apenas uma desconhecida, ela poderia apenas bancar a difícil. Mas agora... Tornara-se pessoal.

- Eu perguntei o que você quer, Malfoy? – então ela virou-se para ele. Os olhos em fogo, tão diferentes dos dele, puro gelo.

E ele percebeu: sempre fora pessoal.

- Nada, Weasley. – e, sem dizer mais nada, nem a Gina e nem a sua própria consciência, ele se dirigiu ao seu carro e partiu rapidamente para casa.

Inacreditável. Era exatamente a palavra.

Não podia mais deixar de pensar, tentar evitar. Como pudera manchar sua reputação dessa forma? Aproximar-se com intenções diferentes de rebaixá-la? E por que, mesmo depois de saber exatamente quem ela era, não conseguia esquecer sua nuca, seu olhar e, o que fizera dele o ser mais realizado no momento, os lábios dela extremamente vermelhos, contrastando com sua pele e o sorvete, pronunciando seu nome?

E por mais que soubesse que queria apenas um corpo, pensar num Corpo Weasley era demais. Ela não merecia o menor dos pensamentos que ele tivera.

Mas aquela boca...

O dia seguinte amanheceu ainda mais frio que o anterior e, mesmo que sua maior vontade fosse esquecer, não podia deixar de pensar em Gina, sussurrando seu nome ao pé do seu ouvido, fantasiando essa e tantas outras cenas.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado a fim de afastar quaisquer pensamentos que envolvessem a dona daqueles saltos finos de sua cabeça e foi para o trabalho.

Malfoy era diferente agora. Por mais que ainda gostasse do dinheiro, dirigia seus próprios carros e trabalhava – não pelo dinheiro, apenas para manter a mente ocupada.

Mal sabia ele que o dia de hoje daria muito mais ocupações à sua mente.

Malfoy trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Nível Cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia. Terceiro corredor. Sala com porta preta. Placa de ouro: D. Malfoy.

Fazia seu trabalho, não incomodava, não era incomodado. Talvez por isso tivesse passado a ser aceito pelo mundo bruxo atual. Aceito não, menos julgado.

O trabalho era extremamente monótono, com um alto nível de burocracia e exigência. Mas era melhor do que ficar em casa o dia inteiro. Lendo, comendo e até mesmo conversando com uma de suas mulheres. Trabalhar fazia com que ele sentisse mais convicção ao falar que merecia algo. Não dependia de seus pais, não mais. Era rico por eles, mas também era por si próprio.

Malfoy não tinha amigos. Seus pais estavam viajando o mundo inteiro e mandavam cartas periodicamente. A casa era apenas dele. E das dezenas de elfos domésticos, se estes contassem.

Logo preferia trabalhar quieto, no seu canto, sem ouvir "Sr. Malfoy, gostaria de um chá?", "Sr. Malfoy, gostaria de um cobertor?", "Sr. Malfoy, o que gostaria de almoçar?" pelo menos três vezes ao dia.

No Ministério inteiro só falava com uma pessoa.

Este trabalhava no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Era tão rico quanto Malfoy. E se chamava Vicent.

Eram as três coisas que ele sabia e eram as coisas que precisava saber. E isso valia também para Vicent em relação a Malfoy.

Naquele dia, na hora do almoço, eles saíram do Ministério e se dirigiam à Londres trouxa. Almoçaram em um restaurante chique qualquer e conversaram sobre uma futilidade ou outra. Sua cabeça viajava para o parque toda vez que Vicent começava a falar de algo completamente desinteressante.

E então aconteceu.

Draco viu exatamente o momento em que entraram. Potter Cicatriz, Weasley Pobretão, Sangue-Ruim e Corpo Weasley, rindo um com o outro, aproximando-se da mesa dele e de Vicent.

Encarou Weasley. O mesmo par de botas, a mesma capa preta, porém com os longos cabelos, extremamente vermelhos, soltos. Usava no pescoço um cachecol verde que, até mesmo Malfoy sabia, nada tinha a ver com o gosto dela. Olhou para a ponta do cachecol onde, com letras garrafais, lia-se POTTER e não pôde deixar de reparar, logo abaixo, na mão do próprio em torno da cintura de Gina.

Levantou-se. Não sabia o motivo, mas já estava de pé. E, se até aquele momento não tinha chamado a atenção deles, chamara agora.

Gina o encarou. Não acreditava no seu azar por encontrá-lo duas vezes em dois dias. Ninguém disse nada. Malfoy continuou a encará-la.

- O que é, Malfoy? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom do dia anterior.

- Já disse que nada, Weasley. – e saiu da mesa. – Apenas a sua presença e dos seus amigos. Fizeram com que eu perdesse o apetite e que passasse a considerar este lugar um lixo. Se recebe pessoas como vocês é porque não tem critério algum. E eu não venho a lugares como este. Com licença. – deixou uma nota de cem dólares em cima da mesa e se encaminhou para saída. – Belo cachecol, Weasley.

- O que foi aquilo lá dentro, Draco? – perguntou Vicent.

- Nada.

- Não diga isso! Nem ao menos pude terminar meu almoço. E daí que os pobres invadiram o restaurante? Certamente queriam comida. Viu a cara da ruiva? Estava tão pálida te olhando que parecia capaz de pedir comida ajoelhada.

- É... – Draco nem raciocinava mais. Ficava apenas pensando se Potter teria descoberto mais do corpo de Gina do que a nuca. Pensava em como ela parecera tão indiferente com a presença dele no restaurante. E em como ela parecera ridiculamente feliz usando aquele cachecol.

Mas no que ele estava pensando afinal? Ela não mexia assim com ele. Se era de alguém com ele que ele precisava, poderia encontrar qualquer uma. Se a exigência inconsciente fosse de que a mulher fosse ruiva, poderia até mesmo pagar. Não era a Weasley.

Não podia ser.

Nem percebeu que estava na sua sala. Não se lembrava ao menos de ter se despedido de Vicent. Mas pouco importava agora. Tudo que queria era ocupar sua mente e não pensar – se pudesse – nunca mais em Gina.

Ele tentou. Em vão.

No fim do expediente dirigiu-se ao escritório de Vicent e o encontrou já de saída. Precisava de um arquivo, mas não gostaria de dizer qual.

- Já vai, Vicent?

- Já, Draco. Tenho dois encontros com aquelas trouxas do bar de sábado.

- Posso pedir um favor à sua secretária?

- Claro. Fique a vontade. Até amanhã.

Draco entrou na sala e olhou para a secretária que também já começava a guardar suas coisas.

- Eu queria o arquivo da Srta. Weasley. – ele disse. – Por favor. – acrescentou rapidamente.

A mulher deu um sorriso como se não tivesse entendido muito bem o que acabara de escutar, mas se levantou e foi até uma sala à esquerda. Voltou cinco minutos depois carregando um arquivo bege e o entregou a Draco.

- Obrigado. – disse Malfoy estranhando-se.

- De nada, Sr. Malfoy.

- Se possível... hum... Sra...?

- Srta.. Srta. Bradshaw.

- Então, se possível, Srta. Bradshaw – ele começou com o sorriso mais galanteador que podia dar. –, gostaria que esse arquivo fosse um pequeno segredo nosso.

- Claro. Claro, Sr. Malfoy. – e sorriu, olhando-o tentadoramente.

Ele quase riu, mas aproximou-se dela e segurou sua mão, beijando-a sedutoramente.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado. – e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Sr. Malfoy... Se, bem... Se o senhor não se importar, já que estamos saindo agora, gostaria de tomar alguma coisa?

Ele a avaliou. Era linda. Típica secretária de Vicent que seria despedida em três semanas. Mas ela não era ruiva.

- Trabalho. – e apontou para o arquivo. – Fica para outra hora.

E sem ao menos deixar que ela falasse qualquer outra coisa, ele saiu da sala.

Chegou em casa e retirou sua capa, jogando-a ao chão. Sentou-se na aconchegante poltrona de uma das salas e abriu o arquivo. O que ele queria estava exatamente ali: _Weasley, Ginevra. __Saintbury Road, Glenfield, Leicester, LE3__, 5._

Aquela noite foi mais calma do que ele poderia imaginar, pelo menos para Draco. Lá fora o céu parecia desabar tamanha era a intensidade da chuva. Raios e relâmpagos iluminavam de branco a sala que se tornara alaranjada devido ao fogo na lareira. Depois de olhar o arquivo de Gina, Draco tomou banho, jantou, leu um pouco e esperou.

Não sabia se havia hora certa para o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas sabia que esta não seria cedo. Não queria encontrar Potter Cicatriz ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela.

Perto das duas horas da manhã ele resolveu que era hora.

E aparatou.

Batidas na porta.

Batidas desesperadas na porta.

Ele não acreditava que estava mesmo fazendo isso.

Gina abriu a porta rapidamente, com o rosto vermelho como se tivesse corrido até a porta. O baby doll branco com um leve robe por cima estava aberto, vestido às pressas. Ao encará-lo, Gina fechou a cara. Fogo novamente no olhar.

- O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? – disse ela com os dentes quase cerrados, fechando o robe, pois percebera que ele não parava de olhá-la.

- Nada, Weasley. Já não te disse? – ele respondeu, já completamente molhado.

Aquele momento era incômodo. Malfoy analisava somente agora o quão idiota fora ao deixar-se levar por ela. Logo ela que era tão... Weasley.

Parou de pensar, de fugir do momento e a olhou.

O seu olhar era indecifrável. Era uma mistura de repulsa, surpresa. O que, misturado aos trajes e aos cabelos semi-revoltos, tornavam-na irresistivelmente sexy para Malfoy.

- Olha, eu vou ser bem clara: eu não sei se você percebeu, mas são duas horas da manhã e, ao contrário de você, eu realmente tenho que trabalhar para me sustentar. Então, se você não tem nada a dizer, Malfoy, com licença... – e foi fechando a porta.

Ele agiu instintivamente. Colocou a mão na porta, travando-a. Sem dizer mais nada ele entrou na casa, beijando-a. Suas mãos extremamente geladas, sem saber ao certo se pela temperatura e chuva ou pelo nervosismo, direcionando-se instantaneamente para a nuca de Gina.

Ah, finalmente o contato com a pele dela...

E, de repente, o frio novamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?? Você está louco?? Quem você acha que é para aparecer essa hora na minha casa e ainda por cima me beijar?!?!

Com as vestes molhadas, Malfoy acabara molhando Gina também. Seu robe, outrora branco, tornara-se transparente em algumas partes, o que fez com que ele pouco prestasse atenção ao que ela acabara de dizer.

- Você percebeu o que eu acabei de fazer, Weasley? – ele disse rispidamente.

- O que você acabou de fazer?!?! – ela disse quase rindo, tamanha histeria. – Não me interessa o que você tenha feito agora ou anos atrás! Só quero que saia agora da minha casa! AGORA!

Não. O que ela estava dizendo?!?

Quem era ela para esnobar assim um Malfoy? Tratá-lo como se fosse qualquer um? Como ousava?

- Eu não vou sair até que eu tenha terminado!!

Gina tremeu. Sacou a varinha da lateral do robe e apontou para o peito de Malfoy. Sua mão tremendo. Ele via raiva por todo o corpo dela.

- Terminado?!?! O que você ousa _pensar_ em começar, Malfoy? Eu quero que você suma da minha frente. Agora! Ouviu, bem???

Draco sentiu-se fraco à frente dela. De toda coragem, força e determinação. Sentiu-se ainda mais tentado por ela.

- Weasley... Weasley, me escuta...

- Não tenho o que ouvir de você, Malfoy! Sai da minha casa ou, eu juro, faço aquela azaração do bicho papão parecer brincadeira de criança.

- Não ouse...

- Não duvide... – ela respondeu.

Agora ele também sacara a varinha e apontava para o peito dela, o que, talvez, não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

Por sentir tanta raiva dele, o peito de Gina arfava, para cima e para baixo, com a respiração rápida e quase superficial. O fino tecido do baby doll molhado grudava em sua pele fazendo com que ele visse a curva dos seios dela.

Ele já estava na casa dela. Já a tinha beijado, tocado. Sabia que suas chances de sair inteiro e sorrindo de lá eram poucas. Que arriscasse, então.

- Weasley... Eu quero você.

Ela não se mexeu. Olhou para Draco e viu nos olhos dele o desejo.

Draco aproximou-se dela novamente. Desta vez com mais calma e, lentamente, posicionou seus lábios contra os dela. A varinha de Gina caiu ao chão quando Draco a puxou para si pela cintura, beijando sua boca com tanto desejo que a deixava entorpecida. Com a outra mão livre apontou a varinha para a porta e sussurrou algo entre os beijos, fazendo-a fechar.

O estalo da porta talvez tivesse feito com que Gina despertasse. Seus braços começaram a empurrar o peito de Malfoy, que ainda a segurava fortemente pela cintura. Parecia que toda a sua força não seria capaz de afastá-lo de si. Maldita hora que largara sua varinha.

Draco percebeu que Gina estava querendo se afastar. Mas não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não queria olhar nos olhos dela novamente e ver que, para ela, ele era apenas o Malfoy. Ele queria os beijos, a pele, a loucura. Insanidade.

- Não faz... Não faz isso comigo. – ele disse entre os beijos.

Ela não soube o que a fez mudar idéia, talvez tivesse sido a voz dele, rouca e sexy, durante um beijo, implorando por ela. Talvez tivesse sido todo o desejo que ele sentia por ela que penetrara no ar. E a intoxicara.

Ela não pensou.

Ele era um Malfoy. Ela uma Weasley. Esse momento não existiria na vida deles a partir do momento que acabasse.

E o que ela tinha a perder? Absolutamente nada. Nunca se sentira tão desejada em toda sua vida e começava a gostar da situação.

Draco a dominava. Uma mão em sua cintura, firme. A outra em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Era diferente do que sentia com Harry. Ele tentava protegê-la, santificá-la, a tratava como uma criança. Já Draco ousava. Tratava-a como a mulher que ela realmente era, não havia pudores.

Enquanto o beijava ela sentiu a sensação da aparatação. Afastou-se um pouco dele e viu-se numa imponente sala escura. O silêncio da casa era quase mórbido, mas deixava o momento único.

Ela olhou-a, surpresa. Mas não se importou. Essa era uma das coisas que a atraía nele – por mais que ela tivesse acabado de descobrir que se sentia de tal maneira –: sua independência.

Gina gostava de suas atitudes. Gostava de não precisar autorizar, deixar, gostar, assentir, pedir. Draco agia. Ela agia. Sem quaisquer perguntas, quaisquer questionamentos, quaisquer hesitações. Diferentemente de Harry que fazia exatamente tudo o que ela queria. Sabia que era por tudo que ele sentia, por sua dedicação por ela, mas... Havia se tornado chato. Muito chato.

- Vem. – ele disse pegando na sua mão, fazendo-a despertar de seus pensamentos.

Ela o olhou, assentindo. Draco deu um meio sorriso que fez o coração de Gina falhar uma batida. Preocupada, ela o segurou e o beijou. Não queria ver aquele sorriso novamente. Não queria se envolver.

Draco retribuiu o beijo com intensidade.

Pouco importava quem ela era no momento. Gina fazia-o sentir como nunca antes. Incrivelmente importante e, o que era melhor, uma importância que não dependia de seu cargo, seu dinheiro, sua família. Era sentimento.

Lentamente, os dois foram caminhando em direção ao quarto de Draco. Trocando beijos, carícias. Palavras eram completamente desnecessárias no momento.

Chegaram a uma ante-sala onde as únicas fontes de luz eram os relâmpagos da tempestade que ainda não dera nenhum sinal de trégua e da lareira, já em brasa.

Draco recostou-se numa pesada porta negra e puxou Gina para si. Beijou sua boca e, ainda segurando-a pela cintura, foi beijando seu queixo, bochecha e têmpora, até chegar a seu ouvido.

- Se alguém pensa em desistir... É a última chance. – ele disse numa voz rouca, que ela sabia, vinha do desejo ainda controlado. Gina afastou seu rosto e o olhou. Aqueles olhos cinzas encararam-na intensamente, esperando a resposta.

- Se eu não tivesse consciência do que realmente quero, acha mesmo que viria até aqui, Malfoy? – e retribuiu o olhar. – Weasleys não desistem.

Ele a puxou mais para si, como se aquilo que ela acabara de dizer tivesse despertado nele ainda mais desejo e a beijou. Forte e sensualmente.

Relutante, Draco tirou uma das mãos da cintura de Gina e direcionou-a para a maçaneta de prata da porta. Abriu-a e, com o pé, empurrou-a para que eles pudessem entrar enquanto se beijavam.

O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais lento à medida que se aproximavam da cama e, por outro lado, suas respirações eram cada vez mais fortes.

Draco afastou seu rosto um pouco do dela e a olhou. Não sabia o motivo, mas sorriu ao ver que ela continuava de olhos fechados, como quem espera ansiosa o que pode vir a seguir.

Ele colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Gina, por baixo do robe e fez com que este deslizasse por seu corpo. O fino tecido descendo ao longo de suas costas e pernas fez com que ela se arrepiasse e aproximasse seu corpo do dele.

Ele tremeu. Ela tremeu.

Então ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Não apenas ele, mas a situação.

Talvez ela quisesse fingir para ele que não estava envolvida, mas agora já não conseguiria mentir para si própria. O que ela estava fazendo com sua vida?

Porém Draco não a deixava pensar. Beijava-a com carinho, desejo, sensualidade. Trazendo-a de volta de qualquer pensamento que não envolvesse ele. E apenas ele.

Gina, agora com as mãos da barra do suéter preto de gola alta de Draco, começou a puxá-lo para cima. Suas mãos, embora não quentes, contrastaram intensamente com a temperatura baixa da pele nua de Draco, fazendo-o suspirar e contrair-se um pouco em meio a um beijo.

Draco, surpreendendo Gina, suspendeu-a pela cintura, fazendo com que ela envolvesse suas pernas em torno do tronco dele. Ele segurou-a por pernas e quadril, levando-a para cama entre beijos.

Colocando Gina com as costas na cama, Draco pôde ver o contraste que a roupa branca dela fazia com o lençol de seda preta, fazendo o momento parecer ainda mais surreal.

O peso do corpo tonificado de Draco em cima do seu fez Gina gemer. Draco pareceu controlar-se de não fazê-la sua, naquele momento, quando a ouviu.

Lentamente, Draco colocou uma das mãos por dentro da blusa de Gina, na altura da barriga, e foi subindo lentamente. Gina olhou para ele, que encarava quase hipnoticamente sua barriga, e percebeu que o quanto o achava charmoso. Seus cabelos não estavam arrumados como ela sempre via. Pareciam jogados. E agora, com ele olhando para ela, vários fios extremamente loiros ficavam na frente de seu rosto, tornando-o mais jovem e ainda mais sexy.

Fazendo Draco se sentar, Gina ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e começou a retirar seu suéter. Ela via o peito de Malfoy arfar quando sua mão encostava na pele dele sem nem ao menos perceber que o seu também arfava junto, chamando a atenção de Draco.

Com o suéter já jogado ao lado da cama, Draco a puxou para si novamente, seus corpos mais colados. Com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra entre seus cabelos extremamente vermelhos, Draco segurou uma grande mexa acima da nuca e puxou para baixo, fazendo com que Gina deixasse instantaneamente seu pescoço a sua mercê.

Entre beijos, mordidas e suspiros, Draco dirigia-se ao colo de Gina. Chegando ao pequeno decote do baby doll, Draco a olhou. Ela encarava-o de cima, ajoelhada entre suas pernas. Alguns dos fios de cabelo que escaparam da mão dele emolduravam seu rosto, rosto que expressava completa serenidade.

Draco apoiou sua testa no peito de Gina e sorriu. Tudo isso estava mesmo acontecendo?

Ela colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, bagunçando-os, instigando-o. Ele voltou a beijar seu colo, o cheiro de Gina penetrando no ar, nos seus poros. Beijos no pescoço, orelha. Gina suspirava cada vez mais forte, arranhando as costas fortes de Draco, deixando marcas vermelhas, exatamente como suas unhas.

E, como a tempestade lá fora, os dois pareciam estar apenas começando...

Gina acordou entre muitos lençóis e edredons negros. Acabara dormindo com Draco na noite anterior. Torcia para que seu irmão, Mione, Harry ou até mesmo sua mãe não tivessem ido até a sua casa lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- Srta. Weasley? – uma voz muito fina veio da porta. Gina assustou-se e tentou tampar o máximo possível de seu corpo. Um elfo doméstico muito bem vestido entrava no quarto. – Bom dia. Me chamo Sammy. – e fez uma reverência. – O Sr. Malfoy pediu para que, assim que a senhorita acordasse, eu viesse até aqui lhe comunicar que meu Senhor teve um imprevisto e saiu, mas volta o mais rápido que puder para fazer o desjejum com a senhorita.

Gina bufou. Não que ela quisesse que eles acordassem juntos e percebessem que eram perfeitos juntos, casando e tudo mais. Mas que ele pelo menos passasse com ela seus últimos quinze minutos dentro daquela casa, daquela vida.

- Previsível... – ela resmungou.

- Pois, não, senhorita?

- Nada. Nada, Sammy. – ela olhou para o chão e viu seu baby doll, não parecia uma roupa apropriada para se vestir e voltar para casa.

- Meu Senhor deixou um presente para a senhorita. – e, como se adivinhasse, Sammy voltou com três grandes caixas.

Gina não podia acreditar. Será que era isso que ele fazia com todas as mulheres que dormiam com ele? Fugia na manhã seguinte e, para parecer que se importava, deixava um presente caro qualquer para impressionar?

Ela abriu a primeira caixa e seu queixo quase caiu. Ali se encontravam o par das botas mais lindas que ela já vira. Eram vermelhas, de cano longo e enrugado, com saltos finíssimos.

Mas ela não seria comprada assim tão facilmente.

Abriu a segunda caixa e, pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, seu queixo quase caiu. O vestido preto dentro da caixa era maravilhoso. Gina estendeu-o na cama, admirando. Era como se fosse um corpete, com detalhes em cristais negros, com uma saia de tecido leve que ia até os joelhos.

Que era lindo, era... Mas Gina sabia que não podia aceitar. Não daria esse gosto a Malfoy.

O terceiro vinha com a menor caixa de todas e era o único que tinha um cartão junto.

"Melhor que o do Cicatriz.

D.M."

Então ela abriu a terceira caixa, mesmo sem entender. Era o presente mais singelo de todos, mas não deixava faltar em beleza. Tratava-se de um cachecol cinza, que parecia demais com o tom dos olhos de Draco. Na ponta, bordado com linha de prata, encontravam-se as letras D.M.. Colocou-o em volta do pescoço e sorriu.

"Belo cachecol, Weasley." Lembrava-se dele dizendo.

Nesse momento Draco abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para Gina na cama, que vestia apenas o cachecol. Sammy fez uma reverência e saiu.

- Se eu soubesse, nem ao menos teria me importado com os calçados e vestido. Nada fica mais bonito em você do que apenas esse cachecol.

Gina não sorriu. Não sabia o porquê dele estar tratando-a daquele jeito e, pelo jeito, teria que ignorar a explicação de comprar as acompanhantes, afinal ele já estava de volta e não parecia indiferente à sua presença.

- Café, Weasley? – ele perguntou retirando sua pesada capa e pendurando-a no closet.

Ela não respondeu e então ele a encarou: sua expressão era vazia.

- O que é tudo isso, Malfoy? – ela disse indicando os presentes.

- Presentes.

- Eu sei que são presentes! – ela bufou. – Mas por que você está me dando presentes?

- O vestido porque você não tem o que vestir, a não ser seu baby doll. As botas porque está frio e você veio para cá descalça. O cachecol porque eu odiei te ver usando o do Potter. Satisfeita, agora? E então, café? – disse já saindo do quarto.

- Não vou aceitá-los. – ela disse baixo.

Ele parou na porta e virou-se. Estava abrindo os três primeiros botões da camisa pólo preta e, quando terminou, começou calmamente a dobrar as mangas e deixá-las na altura do antebraço.

- E por que não?

- Não quero.

- Não me importo. Vista o que quiser, Weasley. Só o cachecol ficaria perfeito. – e, sem dizer mais uma palavra, saiu do quarto.

Gina bufou e jogou as caixas no chão. Não acreditava que, além de ter que agüentar Malfoy, esquecera sua varinha em casa na noite passada.

Pegou seu baby doll no chão e o vestiu. Estava completamente amassado. Por quanto tempo ela poderia ficar no quarto? Será que Malfoy perceberia sua ausência em uma das trezentas salas de jantar?

Enrolou-se num lençol e ficou andando pelo quarto, olhando tudo que, na noite anterior, não tivera tempo. Viu quadros, em sua maioria abstratos e em tons escuros. Diplomas das áreas mais diferenciadas: Língua Estrangeira – Russo, Artes Plásticas, Conclusão de Musicista – Piano, Academia de Letras, dentre outros.

Não podia negar que Malfoy era um homem culto.

Então ela viu, num canto do quarto, sobre uma mesinha ao lado de uma confortável poltrona. Um porta-retrato de moldura simples com a foto de uma criança extremamente loura e risonha. O mesmo sorriso que fez o coração de Gina falhar uma batida.

- Weasley.

Mas agora não podia beijá-lo para que não o visse sorrindo.

- Já vou tomar café, Malfoy. Pode esperar lá enquanto me troco. – disse Gina sem ao menos encará-lo.

- Por quê? Não há nada que eu já não tenha visto...

- Então fique! E talvez eu faça um feitiço que te impossibilitará de ver qualquer coisa para sempre! – disse virando-se para ele.

Draco estava de braços cruzados, apoiado no vão da porta. Ria de Gina.

- Você está sem varinha, Weasley.

- Nada me impede de usar as mãos, então... – ela disse virando-se, tentando não se deixar levar pela elegância e porte dele.

- Eu preferia que você ocupasse suas mãos com algo interessante... – ele disse às costas dela, ao pé do seu ouvido, entrelaçando suas mãos com as de Gina.

Ela rapidamente se desvencilhou de Draco o que, pela primeira vez, fez com que ele a olhasse questionando-a. Percebendo tal olhar, ela rapidamente pegou o vestido na cama.

- Vou me vestir, Malfoy. Com licença. – e saiu do quarto, procurando por algum banheiro.

Draco dirigiu-se novamente à sala de jantar. Sentou-se à mesa para esperar Gina. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ouviu seus passos e olhou para a esquerda, esperando que ela entrasse na sala. Ao vê-la, não pode deixar de sorrir. Usava o vestido e as botas e estava...

- Linda. – ele disse com os cotovelos em cima da mesa e os dedos entrelaçados.

- Obrigada. – Gina deu um sorriso forçado e sentou-se na cadeira que um elfo doméstico havia puxado para ela.

- O que você gostaria de comer? – ele perguntou a ela. Ainda sorria.

- Não estou com fome.

Ele parou de ajeitar o guardanapo no ar e a olhou.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Weasley?

- Nada.

- Nada?!?!

- Nada, Malfoy.

Silêncio.

- Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas eu juro que tentei fazer com que esse dia fosse especial. Se você quer grosseria...

Draco levantou-se. Gina não queria demonstrar, mas sentia-se completamente desprevenida diante à raiva dele sem sua varinha. Ele mexeu no armário e andou na direção dela. Chegando ao seu lado, sentou-se na mesa, à esquerda dela e, com força, colocou uma pequena caixa de veludo negro na sua frente.

Gina podia escutar a respiração de Draco de onde estava.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou tentando parecer calma, não queria dar mais motivos a ele para ficar nervoso.

- Nada. Apenas abra, Weasley...

Gina o encarou. Sua expressão era de pura raiva contida, mas seus olhos...

Estendeu as mãos para a caixinha e a abriu. Abafou um grito.

Dentro da caixa havia um lindo anel, cravejado de diamantes.

- Ia ser de outra maneira, mas você aceita casar comigo e passar manhãs terríveis como essa ao meu lado? Porque eu juro que me disponho a agüentar seu mau humor matutino.

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se d'água, mas ela segurou o choro e, controlando-se, encarou-o como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

- Você gosta de mim?

Draco levantou-se da mesa. Não esperava tal pergunta.

- Defina gostar.

Gina abaixou a cabeça novamente. Não acreditava que Malfoy havia se apaixonado por ela.

Silêncio.

E silêncio.

- Sabe... – ele começou. Gina percebeu que agora seu nervosismo nada tinha a ver com tudo que acontecera pela manhã. – Quando alguém faz uma pergunta dessas, espera que a outra pessoa responda.

Gina não pensara nessa hipótese. Para ela tudo não passaria apenas de uma noite. O que estava acontecendo com o Malfoy que ela conhecia em tempos de Hogwarts?

- Não.

O ar agora parecia ter se solidificado. Malfoy parecia mais branco do que era e encarava Gina como se não tivesse acreditado no que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu... Eu não ouv...

- Ouviu direito, sim, Malfoy. Eu não vou me casar com você. E, se era isso que deveria ser especial pela manhã, espero que tenhamos acabado. – ela se levantou, deixando a caixa com o anel aberta em cima da mesa. – Com licença. – e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Malfoy ainda estava parado no meio da sala e olhava a caixa largada em cima da mesa. Sem ao menos pensar no que fazia, foi atrás de Gina. Ela estava no quarto, pegando seu baby doll e procurando por seu robe.

Draco entrou, atravessou o quarto sem ao menos olhá-la e sentou na cama.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê, Malfoy?

- Por que você não quer casar comigo?

- Não comece com isso novamente. Estou cheia dos seus joguinhos.

- Joguinhos? Weasley, você por acaso percebeu tudo que eu fiz? Isso, em algum momento, pareceu normal para você?

- Não! Não pareceu! Por isso acho que não passa de brincadeira! – ela disse com raiva agora.

- Brincadeira?!?! – ele ria, quase histérico. – Você acha que alguém conseguiria fingir tudo que passamos na noite passada? – ela parecia ignorá-lo. Ele foi caminhando até ela e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar frente a frente com ele. – Olhe para mim quando falo com você!

Ela tremeu com a atitude dele, mas tê-lo assim, novamente tão perto dela, era tentador. Seus olhos encheram-se de água e, dessa vez, ela não conseguiu controlar. Começou a chorar.

Draco, ainda segurando-a pelos braços, olhou e abraçou Gina. Ela retribuiu o abraço de Draco, chorando mais ainda em seu ombro.

Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Gina levantou seu rosto, encarou Draco e disse:

- Eu vou me casar com o Harry.

Draco a soltou e deu alguns passos para trás, Gina, ainda chorando, tentou aproximar-se dele, mas ele pediu para que ela se afastasse.

- Eu... Eu vou embora. Depois te devolvo o vestido e a bota. Me desculpe... – mas Gina, que insistia em limpar as lágrimas que caíam, parecia não querer ir embora. – Meu robe ainda está por aqui. Não o achei... Se você depois puder mandá-lo pra mim...

Draco a olhou, seus olhos encontravam-se vermelhos.

- E vou endereçar a quem? À Sra. Potter? Com um bilhete dizendo "Você esqueceu na minha casa quando decidiu me usar, assim como esqueceu a decência."?

Gina largou-se na cama, chorando copiosamente. Tudo que Draco queria agora era abraçá-la e dizer que não queria magoá-la com o que havia dito, mas... Só de pensar em Gina casando-se com o Cicatriz...

- Quando? – ele perguntou, muito baixo.

- Draco, eu... – e ele percebeu que ela queria mudar de assunto.

- Eu perguntei quando, Weasley!

- Amanhã.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, duas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos com o ato. Ele levou as mãos aos olhos, limpou-os e levantou a cabeça novamente.

- Por favor, saia da minha casa. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Draco, por favor, eu...

- Você ouviu, Weasley. Me deixe em paz... – e se dirigiu a porta. – E leve seu cachecol daqui. – e, sem dizer mais nada, deixou-a sozinha.

Ele não soube quanto tempo mais Gina demorou-se em sua casa. Não soube se ela realmente fora com os presentes. Não soube, muito menos, no que ela pensara quando Draco apareceu de madrugada em sua casa, beijando-a, trazendo-a para a Mansão Malfoy. Não soube e nunca mais poderia perguntar o que ela havia achado da noite que passara com ele. E, o que mais o incomodava era, por que, afinal, ela aceitara o que lhes acontecera? Por que ela deixara tudo acontecer? Gina seria mesmo capaz de usar alguém? E seria mesmo Malfoy capaz de se julgar usado? Por uma Weasley?

Ele passou o resto da manhã pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, pensando nela, pensando nas coisas que ela falara.

Pelo menos algo o deixava satisfeito. E sempre que ouvisse falar de como o "casal Potter" era perfeito junto, um sorriso de completa ironia não deixaria seu rosto. Nunca mais.

Atingira Potter da pior maneira que se pode atingir um homem e, a única coisa que superaria tal satisfação, seria Gina entrar em sua casa, beijando-o, dizendo que percebera o quão tola fora, que eles sim se casariam.

Ele sabia que a noite entre eles superara toda e qualquer coisa, como a paixão de infância e adolescência de Gina por Harry. Pois, se superara todo o ódio de Draco pela Weasley... Qualquer coisa seria capaz de acontecer.

Humildade não era uma característica dos Malfoy...

Draco encontrava-se na biblioteca. Lugar ao qual sempre se dirigia quando sentimentos mais "humanos" tomavam conta de seu peito e pensamento. Coisa que não acontecia muitas vezes nem por muito tempo.

Parecia inaceitável para ele mesmo ter permitido que Gina o envolvesse de tal maneira. Tão... Onipresente. Alguém que resolvera, quase que conscientemente, aparecer em sua vida para complicar, e apenas complicar. Por que ela se envolveria com Malfoy? Por que, se já tinha o Potter?

Não valia a pena. Gina não valia.

A não ser talvez a vingança com Potter.

Levantou e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Não se permitiria pensar em Gina.

Passando pela sala de jantar ele viu de relance o brilho da aliança, ainda na caixa aberta em cima da mesa. Sorriu. Ações precipitadas não fazem parte de um Malfoy. E isso poderia acabar saindo caro. Melhor assim, então...

Quando chegou ao quarto, porém, percebeu que ignorar Gina, ainda que longe dela, não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Olhando para sua cama ele viu o lençol usado por ela, o travesseiro. As caixas dos presentes vazias. O que ele faria? Fugiria do quarto? Passaria a viver em outro? Era uma atitude infantil.

Tirou a blusa preta, jogou-a num canto qualquer e deitou na cama, com as costas para o colchão. Encarou o teto e, mesmo sem querer, seus pensamentos divagaram para a noite anterior.

Os olhos, sorriso, boca, barriga, pernas... O corpo de Gina tomava conta de sua mente. Deitou-se de bruços, cobrindo a cabeça com um dos travesseiros. O cheiro dela no lençol o entorpeceu. E, sem mais, ele pegou sua capa e saiu de casa.

A Toca encontrava-se em clima de agitação devido ao casamento. Cadeiras, fitas, fadinhas, arranjos de flores e muito mais voavam para todos os cantos do jardim. Malfoy, carregando um buquê de rosas vermelhas, nem ao menos foi percebido debaixo de sua longa capa com capuz. Seguiu reto em direção a casa sem desviar seu olhar da porta. Se fosse descoberto ali... No mínimo morreria.

Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde poderia encontrar Gina e, pensando agora, tudo não passava de uma burrice. Ela não estaria sozinha. Estaria com a mãe, a Sangue-Ruim, pelo menos 20 dos 700 irmãos...

Mas ele já estava lá. Que arriscasse, então...

Ele subiu uma escada e viu, por uma porta entreaberta, dois dos irmãos de Gina. Descartou, pelo menos, um quarto.

Sem rumo algum, ele continuou subindo.

- Ei! Ei! Você, aí! – Malfoy gelou. Parou no meio de um corredor no terceiro ou quarto andar, sem ousar olhar para trás para ver quem o chamava.

- Você, aí! Não me faça subir estas escadas, muleque! – ainda assim ele não se mexeu.

Malfoy pôde ouvir que a dona da voz agora subia lentamente as escadas. Colocou a mão dentro da capa, já posicionando a varinha.

- Ei, muleque! Ginevra não avisou aos floristas que queria apenas rosas brancas no casamento? – ele sentiu uma mão apoiar-se no seu ombro e virou-se depressa. – Opa!

Tia Muriel levara um susto com a virada repentina de Draco e, vendo de quem se tratava, ele a ajudou.

- Não me ouviu, muleque?!?! Se eu fosse sua chefe, você estaria despedido! Atacar velhas senhoras... Onde já se viu! E ainda por cima é surdo! Não ouviu quando o chamei?? Hein??

- Desculpe, senhora, desculpe. – se não se sentisse tão aliviado por ser alguém que não o conhecia, ele já teria estuporado tia Muriel.

- Onde você pensa que vai com essas flores? – ela perguntou já mexendo no buquê, Draco o afastou rapidamente dela. – Ginevra não quer rosas vermelhas! Pensei que isso já tivesse sido esclarecido!

- Não são para o casamento. É uma entrega. Felicitações. – e tentou sorrir de um jeito convincente.

Tia Muriel pareceu analisá-lo por um instante, mas então disse:

- Certo. Pode deixar que eu mesma as entrego.

- Sinto muito, senhora. – e mais uma vez Draco afastou o buquê das mãos dela. – Ordens do remetente: diretamente ao destinatário.

Ela fez uma careta como quem não gostara nada nada da resposta, mas deu de ombros e começou a descer as escadas, resmungando sobre a má qualificação dos empregados, sobre a rebeldia e falta de educação dos jovens hoje em dia.

Malfoy revirou os olhos, mas precisava de apenas mais uma resposta: precisava saber onde Gina estava, senão, sendo uma Weasley, era capaz de encontrá-la apenas na décima primeira gestação.

- Por favor, você poderia me dizer onde Ginevra se encontra? – ela pareceu ignorá-lo. Talvez fosse vingança daquilo que ele fizera com ela. – Ei! – ele gritou. – Sabe, eu tenho outras entregas para fazer! – nada ainda.

Malfoy desceu uns lances da escada, atrás dela e falou:

- Sabe? Nada me impede de transformar todas as rosas brancas do casamento em vermelhas.

Tia Muriel virou-se, horrorizada. Parecia que Draco acabara de lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, bem na sua frente.

- Não ouse fazer isso, muleque! Você... Você...

- Olha, eu só quero saber onde ela está, ok?

- No próximo andar, segundo quarto da direita. – e continuou a descer as escadas, ainda resmungando. – Sorte de Gina ter encontrado um garoto bom como o Potter. Fico imaginando se ela tivesse prestes a se casar com alguém como este aí. Juro por Merlin que não ajudaria seus filhos. Nada me daria maior desprazer do que essas crianç...

Ele preferiu ignorar, mas parecia que seu sangue fervia por dentro. Ser comparado ao Potter dessa maneira chegava a ser repulsivo.

Pensava em como mataria Potter quando bateu na porta. E, por não perceber a que momento chegara, ouvir a voz de Gina pedindo para que entrasse, fez com que seu coração acelerasse.

Não havia como fugir agora.

Ele entrou, fechou a porta e, sem que Gina percebesse, a trancou com um encantamento. Ela estava na frente de um grande espelho experimentando diferentes tipos de tiaras. Nem ao menos olhou para a porta, onde Draco continuava parado.

- Entre! – ela gritou mais uma vez, achando que não havia ninguém no quarto.

- Eu já entrei, Weasley. – ele disse com sua voz rouca, como se estivesse se contendo.

Gina virou tão rapidamente que a tiara em sua cabeça voou rapidamente em direção a parede, partindo-se.

Ela ainda o encarava boquiaberta quando Malfoy depositou o buquê em cima da cômoda e pegou os cinco pedaços da tiara no chão, consertando-o com um feitiço.

- É uma bonita tiara. – ele olhou da tiara para Gina, sorrindo. Caminhou em direção a ela, mas ela afastou-se rapidamente dele.

Ele deu de ombros e colocou a tiara ao lado do buquê.

- É pra você. – ele disse apontando para as flores.

Gina não encarava mais Draco, olhava fixamente para o teto.

- Não vai perguntar o que estou fazendo aqui, Weasley? – ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Ela não esboçou reação.

- Você pode ao menos falar comigo? – ele parecia sem ação agora.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio e ele voltou a falar:

- Você me deve desculpas. Você... Você me usou, Weasley. Eu nem ao menos deveria estar aqui. Você é quem deveria me procurar. Deveria sentir vergonha da pessoa que você se tornou. Pelo menos casará com alguém de igual valor. Vocês se merecem.

Nem uma palavra de Gina. Isso começava a incomodar Malfoy.

Ele pegou o buquê de flores e andou rapidamente na direção dela. Sua respiração já descontrolada. Seria raiva? Seria Gina?

- Eu trouxe o raio desse buquê para você, Weasley! – ele disse a cinco centímetros do rosto de Gina, empurrando o buquê em sua mão, amassando várias rosas. Ela passou a encará-lo, mas ainda assim não esboçou reação alguma. – Jogue no lixo, cuspa, jogue na minha cara! Faça o que quiser com as flores. São suas. – e largou-as no chão, aos pés de Gina.

Ela abaixou-se, pegou as flores e, sem cuidado algum, jogou-as em cima da cama. Várias pétalas e folhas já se soltavam do que já fora um bonito buquê.

Gina passou as mãos no rosto, parecia não querer viver aquele momento. Empurrou o buquê e uma grande caixa branca da ponta da cama para o meio e sentou-se. Cotovelos nos joelhos, cabeça nas mãos.

Ele a seguiu e sentou do seu lado. Ela não pareceu se importar.

- Eu vim aqui te impedir de fazer essa burrice.

- Não é burrice, Malfoy.

- Claro que é! Eu sei disso, você sabe disso!

Ela levantou.

- Pára de achar que sabe de tudo sobre todos! Essa arrogância! Prepotência!

Ele levantou.

- Pára de se fingir a boa moça! Fingir o bom casamento! Fingir os bons modos! Assume que você não quer isso! Assume, Weasley!

- Não ouse falar comigo dessa forma, Malfoy! Você acha mesmo que me conhece? – ela disse apontando o dedo na cara dele, muito perto de seu corpo.

Ele pareceu não se importar.

- Eu falo da maneira que quiser com você! Você não merece meu respeito! Não merece nada!

- Se eu não mereço nada, o que você está fazendo aqui? É apenas orgulho! Orgulho por perder mais uma vez para o Harry! Como sempre!

Malfoy pareceu relaxar todo o corpo e deu um meio sorriso, completamente surreal no ambiente atual.

- Eu estou aqui porque eu descobri que você vale tanto quanto eu: nada. E que isso não é ruim. – ele baixou a voz – Muito pelo contrário, Weasley...

A reação dela foi tudo que ele não esperava. O rosto pálido dele ardia devido ao tapa em seu rosto. Draco levou a mão onde a de Gina, instantes atrás, estava. Com o rosto de lado, encarando a cama com a caixa e o buquê, não pôde ver que Gina levara as mãos à boca, espantada com o que ela mesmo fizera. Seus olhos encheram-se d'água e, aquilo que tempo atrás fora uma perfeita maquiagem, se tornara agora puros borrões.

Ele levantou o rosto em direção ao teto, evitando propositalmente olhá-la. Deu dois passos para trás, virou-se de costas e, lentamente, foi caminhando em direção a porta.

Gina percebeu que acabara. Não poderia fazer mais nada.

Sabia que o orgulho de Malfoy era grande demais e receber um tapa no rosto da pessoa que o desprezara não fazia as coisas penderem para o lado bom.

E a única resposta para falta de reação dele era simples: tudo o que ele sentia por ela, tudo que ela se negou terminantemente a encarar, aceitar e até mesmo viver.

Arrependimento.

Não pelo tapa, mas por ter desperdiçado a chance de estar realmente satisfeita com sua vida. Porque, mesmo que irônica e irreversivelmente, sua vida estava caminhando porta a fora.

- Malfoy... – ela o chamou, com a voz falhando. Medo, nervosismo, a saudade já batendo em seu peito.

Ele parou antes de chegar à porta, mas não se virou. E ela sabia que isso não aconteceria, até mesmo entendia e apoiava a decisão dele de não virar, não encarar toda a inconstante de sua vida.

- Eu... eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Weasley. Só quero uma resposta: é com o Potter que você irá se casar?

- Malfoy, eu quero te explic...

- Não me interessa o que você quer, Weasley! – ele virou. Gina viu os olhos cinzas vermelhos, a boca tremendo. – Não me interessa se quer o bem do mundo, se quer oitocentos filhos. Só uma coisa me interessa agora: é o que você vai fazer agora. Hoje. Quando sair deste quarto.

Silêncio.

Ela abaixara a cabeça, chorando. E por mais que Malfoy quisesse abraçá-la e beijá-la, ele continuou não moveu um músculo.

- Eu... Eu preciso me casar com o Harry, Draco. – ela disse a ele, encarando-o nos olhos, chorando.

Ele levou as mãos ao cabelo, despenteando-os completamente. Andou de um lado para o outro do quarto e terminou jogando-se à cama, fazendo com que a caixa e o buquê fossem ao chão.

O barulho da caixa fez a atenção dos dois se desviar por uns instantes.

Aberta, no chão, a caixa deixara seu conteúdo espalhar-se. O vestido de noiva, muito branco, encontrava-se aos pés da cama. Testando os dois.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Você sabe muito bem que não precisa fazer nada para ninguém. Você deve pensar em você e não na sua família ou até mesmo no Potter ao tomar essa decisão. – ele disse encarando o teto.

- As coisas não são assim, Malfoy...

- Porque você é fraca demais para deixar que as coisas certas aconteçam. Nunca te disseram que o caminho fácil não é sempre o mais certo?

Gina nada disse. Abaixou-se para pegar o vestido do chão. Draco percebeu o que ela faria e o convocou rapidamente, trazendo-o para suas mãos.

- Bonito vestido... Você vai ficar linda nele. Usará hoje? Ou comigo? E, de uma vez por todas, seja sincera. Eu estou cansado disso.

- Hoje, Malfoy. Já te disse uma vez e volto a repetir: Weasleys não desistem.

O ar pareceu, por um instante, sólido. Malfoy a olhava incrédulo. Levantando-se lentamente, ele caminhou até ela, que não recuou. Draco foi aproximando cada vez mais o seu rosto do dela, encarando-a nos olhos. Gina retribuía o olhar.

Até que seus lábios se encontraram, quase inocentemente.

- Covarde... – ele disse com os lábios colados nos dela. E, sem que Gina pudesse fazer algo para impedir, Draco rasgou parte do vestido que ainda encontrava-se em suas mãos.

Foi a vez de Gina olhá-lo incrédulo. Ele jogou o vestido em suas mãos, virou e caminhou até a porta.

- Sorte aos noivos. – disse antes de bater a porta com força.

E Gina não sabia, mas eram as últimas palavras de Malfoy dirigidas a ela.

Gina encarou todas aquelas pessoas. O buquê de lírios na mão, o vestido já consertado, a tiara na cabeça. O coração... Este, com certeza, onde quer que Malfoy estivesse.

Completamente alheia a tudo que estava ouvindo e fazendo, tinha apenas consciência de que caminhava em direção a Harry.

E então ela chegou ao altar. Repetiu o que alguém disse. Deixou que Harry colocasse uma aliança nela, fez o mesmo com ele, o beijou. Recebeu congratulações de muitas pessoas que via como um borrão, tamanha era a vontade de chorar.

Foi à festa. Comeu o bolo. Dançou com Harry. Jogou o buquê.

Conseguira fazer tantas coisas, menos sorrir.

Já era madrugada quando Harry pegou sua mão e a levou para dentro para que aprontassem as últimas pendências para a viagem de lua de mel.

- Amor, não precisa ficar nervosa. Não mais... Acabou, viu? Foi fácil. Eu estou tão feliz!

Ela forçou um sorriso que, perante a toda felicidade, pareceu convencer Harry.

- Sabe o que eu achei estranho? Quando você me falou como queria o vestido, não disse nada sobre a faixa. – e apontou para a faixa que marcava o busto de Gina.

Faixa cinza.

Cachecol cinza.

- Não achei que combinava com as cores para a festa que você tinha escolhido, mas se você achou que sim... – e sorriu, beijando-a.

Gina desamarrou o cachecol do corpo, as letras DM reluziram rapidamente e ela virou a ponta para dentro.

- Também achava que não, mas combina... Mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Malfoy encontrava-se na biblioteca. Pensando no que ele sabia, fora o último encontro com Gina.

E nada, nunca, tiraria de sua cabeça a imagem de Gina caminhando em direção ao altar com algo que simbolizasse ele mesmo, Draco Malfoy, junto ao corpo.


End file.
